better_than_the_dceu_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selina Kyle
Origins Early Life Selina and her sister, Maggie were separated into different foster homes after their father was imprisoned. She ended up in Oliver's Group Home, where Miss Oliver taught the children in her care to steal for her. Becoming Catwoman Years later, she was hired at the Mayor's Office, and used her clearance to look at her own file in the hopes of finding her sister. Instead, she discovered that her identity was not what she thought it was, and when she pursued it, someone shoved her off a roof to keep her from the truth. She survived, realizing that she must have been someone important enough to want dead. Months later, after deciding to become Catwoman, she learned that the files she'd seen were wiped in the interim. Over the next three years, she has been Catwoman. Stealing and having multiple run-ins with Batman. During the day, she is a popular socialite in Gotham City. Phase 1 Batman Death Waltz Mister Freeze unable to steal tech for himself in his heavy suit turns to Catwoman to help him. Its a mutually beneficial relationship. Freeze providing her with a new safe house and better tools. On one of these outings for Mister Freeze she is confronted by Batman and Robin. Gaining an advantage on Robin, Selina seduces the teenager before being caught by Batman. In her embarrassment surrendering the tech. Later, Jason Todd visits her apartment with roses, obviously having a crush after their interaction. While hesitant at first, this leads to some intimacy between them. Killer Croc interrupted the pair however, claiming to be a hitman sent by Roman Sionis, the man she'd also been stealing from a great deal lately. After a chase, herself and Jason escape. With her apartment being torn down by Croc, she heads to Mister Freeze's safe house for shelter. Selina attends the Christmas Eve Charity Ball at Wayne Enterprises. The Ball is attacked with fear toxin, causing Selina to hallucinate. During which Roman Sionis confessed to murdering Selina's sister, taunting her and attacking her. Sionis was stopped by Bruce Wayne who broke his wrist. Selina was terrorized by the Scarecrow after this, helpless in his spell until he was taken down by the Bat Family. After this, Selina vows to take down Black Mask. The Bat Family offer their help and a plan is formed. They infiltrate Sionis Steel Mill, Batman by her side. After navigating a few booby traps, Black Mask taunts Selina about her sister's murder. This triggers Selina my a mad dash towards the room he was in triggering the rest of the traps, injuring Batman behind her. Black Mask shoots Catwoman in the head after this, thinking she was dead. But when Selina started moving again, Black Mask lost focus leading to Batman tackling him out a window. Catwoman followed refusing to let Black Mask escape. This led to a bloody and brutal struggle between them in the snow until Batman knocked Black Mask unconscious. Selina passed out after this, waking up in the safe house with her injuries having been treated by Mister Freeze.